Johnnys' MINI Team!
by kikkie
Summary: "What happen to my team?" Johnny shouted at the blind man as he stared down at the four children staring up at him. "They were attacked and turned into children." Kenshi responded. That's right, Our four main heroes are kids now! Thanks to Mileena. Read and find out what happens. Rated E for Everyone to ready! Please Review if you can.


"Oh…my…god…"

Kenshi muttered to himself as he stared down at four six year olds staring right back at him. The kids were standing naked over their old grown clothes, the only one with clothes on seem to be the one with a head ban. Kenshi sighs as he rubs his temple, he then opens his mouth to say:

"I believe Johnny or Sonya will kill me…not before Jax gets his hands on me..." Kenshi muttered under his breath. "But first, lets get you four some clothes."

(Special forces HQ)

After finding clothes for the kids, Kenshi made his way his straight to the office of Sonya Blade, the moment that woman saw her daughter, lost her mind. Not only did she call Raiden, Jax and Johnny, but she also cursed Kenshi out to the point the heavens heard her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEAM!" Johnny shouted as he stares at the six year olds. Especially the small blond girl in a pink Kimono. Johnny puts his hand over his mouth as he tries to hide his tears. "My baby is a baby!"

"I don't like that name!" Cassie shouted at her father.

"Baby!" Jin shouted at Cassie, he then fell to the ground when her small fist smacks Jin across his face. The six-year-old fell to the ground and started to cry. "I'M TELLING MY MOMMY!"

"You don't have a mommy…" Jax muttered under his breath, this made Raiden nudge the huge man shoulder. The big man sighed as his eyes wondered to his daughter and Takeda. Jacqui was sitting on the floor, drawing scripples on a blank piece of paper with red pen that Sonya gave to her. Standing over her was Takeda, who at the moment was undoing her cornrolls, making half her head look like a puff ball.

"So…how did this happen?" Sonya asked the blind man as she picks up the crying Jin. She holds the crying man in her arms, calming the hurt child down. Cassie didn't seem to care since she was trying to climb her father by his pants. So far she wasn't getting past his knees.

"We were chasing after a wizard that stole magical artifacts from the Shirai Ryu temple. Before I was able to kill him, he threw a spell bomb at the kids, and as you can see, they are now children." Kenshi explained. "Is this perment Raiden."

"It is, but I believe I know of a spell to reverse it and turn them normal." Raiden said. "But it will take time."

"How long?" Sonya asked.

"Three days." Raiden said, making Sonya gently set Jin on her desk, she then stared at Raiden in shock. "This spell takes days to prepare, and I also must see how much I should put into it. If I make it to strong, your kids might become old…like elder old." Raiden informs them, Sonya sighed as she looks down to the ground to see her daughter was nowhere to be found. She looks around the room and notice that all four of the kids were gone.

"Where are the brats!?" Sonya shouted, making the adults search the room in panic, but the kids were no where to be seen.

"No one notices them leaving!?" Jax shouted, everyone in the room just shakes their no. The next second they heard a loud cream and crashing sound coming from a couple of offices down from Sonya. In panic, the adults rush towards the sound, when they got to the room, they say the four kids on the ground covered in food. A woman dressed in black was screaming at the children.

"Who's kids are these!?" The woman shouted as she points to the kids. Cassie was covered in spaghetti from her cute blonde hair to her feet. She was licking the sauce of her hands. Jin was sticking his hands into the chocolate fountain and shoving whatever he could grab into his mouth. Jacqui was on the ground crying because it would appear that a bowl of ice cream fell on her head. Although her crying stopped when Takeda walks over to her with a plate of crushes pieces of cake and cookies. The small girl wasted no time grabbing the plate and digging in, with Takeda next to her eating away.

"Wow, they are quick." Johnny said as he walks over to his daughter. He picks up the small girl before looking at the woman to say:

"I will replace all this, I promise." Johnny said, making the woman in black walk out of the room. Once gone, Sonya picks up Jin, Kenshi with Takeda, and Jax with Jacqui and escorts the kids out of the room. Johnny Kenshi looks at Jacqui before looking at Jax to say:

"She does not talk much?" Kenshi asked.

"Jacqui didn't talk till she was eight, I don't know why." Jax said as he looks at his daughter. "Doc said she was shy or something."

"So, I have a shoot to do in a few minutes." Johnny said as the four adults head towards the elevator.

"And I have paper work to finish." Sonya said.

"I must attend to this spell." Raiden said.

"And I must return to my mission." Kenshi said, it was then Jax knew where this was heading. He sighs before saying:

"I will look after them for the rest of the day." Jax said, making everyone look at him in shock.

"Oh!" Sonya spoke. "I was going to suggest a daycare center, but I trust you more with my daughter!" Sonya said with a smile.

"SLEEP OVER!" Cassie shouted, she then waves her hands in the air.

"YAY!" Jin and Jacqui shouted. The three kids started to cheer and shouted, all but Takeda. He on the other hand was scared of Jax, his big arms reminded him of a monster from a bed time story his mother use to read to him.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Takeda shouted as he begins to cry and hold his father close. "HE SCARES ME!"

"Well, I guess I can leave Takeda with Scorpion." Kenshi said as he pats his son's back. Calming the smile child, but the words did not only heal Takeda worry, but it made Jacqui cry. She swings her arms towards Kenshi as if she wanted the blind man to carry her. Her screams and cries were loud enough to pierce the heavens. Kenshi sighs and reaches out to the small girl from her father gasped.

"It seems I will be taking Jacqui with me to the clan. If that it alright with you Briggs?" Kenshi asked, but before he could respond, Cassie grabs one of Jacqui braids and shouted:

"NO! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Cassie shouted "I WANNA BE WITH JACQUI!"

"JACQUI MINE!" Takeda shouted as he grabs Jacqui arm and pulls her towards him.

"NO MINE!" Cassie shouted, the two were playing tug a war with the small girl, much to Jax's annoyance.

"ENOUGH!" Jax's shouted. "We are **ALL** going to my house, you're getting a bath, and you're going to take a nap! ALL OF YOU!" He shouted before grabbing his daughter AND Takeda. He put the two kids in his left arms before grabbing Cassie by her kimono shirt. He puts the small girl on his shoulder before grabbing Jin and holding him in his arms. He then looks at the rest of the adults to say:

"Call me when your down, because they aint sleeping at my house." Jax said before leaving the adults. After a few minutes had past, Sonya looks to Johnny to say:

"I think daycare would have been better."

(Briggs home/farm)

"I WANNA RIDE A COW!" Cassie shouted as she runs towards one of the Briggs animals. The cow was eating grass as Cassie climb on top of it. The kids were still dirty when they arrived to the house, so Vera was putting on a warm bath for the kids. As she did this, the kids were outside playing around. Jin was chasing chickens while Jacqui pushes Takeda on her tree swing. The four kids seem to be happy, not realizing that hours ago they were adults.

"They look so happy." Vera says as she walks outside. Jax smiles as the kids played around.

"Look at our little girl." Jax said as he watches his daughter push the boy on the swing. She wore a purple Kimono with hearts on it. "She looks so cute and angelic… it's a shame she hits puberty and grows boobs."

"Yea…" Vera said in shame. Jacqui then pushes Takeda off the swing set, making the small boy fall to the ground and cry. Vera gasped as she runs over to the two. She looks at her daughter with angry eyes to ask:

"Why did you do that!?" Vera asked as she picks Takeda up from the ground. Takeda was spitting out dirt and grass as he cries. Jacqui jumps on the swing. Vera just crosses her arms and glared at her daughter. Making the small girl frown.

"That is bad behavior young lady, you are grounded!" Vera said, making Jacqui jump off her swing. She stared at her mouth for a few seconds before making a sniffing sound. She then looks down to the ground and begins to cry. When Takeda heard her cry, he stops crying and walks over to Jacqui. He wraps his arms around her neck and looks up at Vera.

"She didn't mean it! I fell!" Takeda shouted as he holds the crying girl close. "Please stop crying!" She shouted, the image of a small seven-year-old boy broke Vera heart. It was so cute!

"Okay, you're not grounded. But you will be taking a bath real soon." Vera said as she points to the house, the two kids run towards the building. Once inside, Vera goes after Jin and Cassie, she takes the kids inside and begins to strip them of their Kimono.

"I don want to take bath!" Cassie shouted (and no I am not misspelling, that is literally how she said it. The kids are six, expect for Takeda who is seven, they can't speak in correct sentence like us just yet. Well, not in my stories at least.) "I wanna play!"

"You can play after your nap." Jax said as he puts the small girl into the tub with her friends. She small girl pouts and crosses her arms, making Vera giggle at the girl. Her eyes then wondered to Jacqui, the small girl was letting Takeda and Jin put bubbles on her head, trying to make a bubble hat as it would appear.

"Jacqui." Vera called out to her daughter. The small girl looks at her mouth. "Say hi." Vera ordered her daughter, but the small girl did not say anything. Instead she grabs a rubber ducky from the edge of the tub and plays with it. Vera sighs as she grabs a wash cloth and begins to clean the dirt and sphegtti sauce of Cassie. Jax just watches from afar as the kids get washed up by his wife. Once the kids were clean and shining, Vera puts them in long shirts to wear as she lays them down on the guest bed. Since the children were so small, they could easly lay in the bed without problem. Well, that was until Takeda shouted:

"I wanna be next to Jacqui!" Takeda shouted when Vera puts the small boy at the end next to Jin. In a small panic, Vera grabs her daughter and puts her next to Takeda, making Jin upset.

"EWW! I DON'T WANNA BE NEXT TO HER!" Jin shouted as he points to Cassie, in a fit of anger, the small girl grabs the orange stuff bear Vera gave to her and smacks Jin across the face with it. Making the small boy cry. Vera grabs the orange bear from Cassie and throws it to the ground.

"Do that again and you are in for a spanking young lady!" Vera told Cassie, the small girl slumbs her body under the sheets. Vera then grabs Jin and puts him at the end of the bed, making it that only Takeda was next to him, Takeda smiles as he snuggles up to Jacqui, and Jacqui snuggles up to Cassie. The mere sight of the four children cuddling together as they slept. Vera pulls out her cell phone and takes a couple of pictures before leaving the room.

(Three hours later)

"Daddy!" Cassie shouted as she runs over to her father. After his film shoot for his new movie, Johnny came running straight to Jax to see his daughter. She still was tiny it would appear, along with her friends.

"I see my team is…tiny." Johnny said as he stares at the kids. "But I don't mind, big-daddy Johnny got a surprise for you four!" Johnny said. "Ready to go?"

"YES!" the kids, expect for Jacqui, shouted. Jax walks into the living room and watched the kids hope up and down with smiles on their faces. All Jax did was smile before saying:

"Have fun, don't eat to much candy." Jax told the kids before taking a seat on the couch. Once seated, Takeda walks over to Jax to ask:

"M-May I ask you something?" Takeda asked the old man as he was about to light a cigar.

"Shoot." Jax ordered as he lights his cigar.

"Can I marry Jacqui?" Takeda asked, Vera looks at the boy and smiled while Jax just chuckled. He thought it was cut that he was asking him, although if Takeda was older he would had punched the kids lights out.

"Fine, you can marry her, but she has to say yes." Jax told the kid, Takeda smiles ear to ear before running over to Jacqui to give her a hug. The small girl didn't seem to notice Takeda hugging her.

"When we get married were goina have kids, and yard, and a house!" Takeda shouted, Jacqui was looking down to the ground as if she had lost something. Jax was laughing his ass off as Johnny rubs his temple.

"Okay, lets go before the stork comes and gives Takeda and Jacqui a baby." Johnny says as he forces the kids out the house. It was then Jin looked up to Johnny to ask:

"Where do babies come from?"

(Shirui Ryu Temple)

After Johnny had picked up the kids, he took the four to a place called Fun-time Chuckie. A plays where played games and stuff, but that was before he took them shopping for clothes. Now the kids were at the Shirui Ryu temple with their new clothes on… well, costumes to be exact. Cassie saw a Harley Quinn costume and forced Jacqui to put on poison Ivy costume, Takeda wearing a male Kitana costume and Jin wearing a dead shot costume. Since they were kids, Scorpion did not question this logic.

"I will watch them till morning. I then will take them to Raiden for the potion." Scorpion said as he looks down but did not find the kids anywhere Johnny sighs when he realized that the four snuck away again. The four kids were running towards the hall of fallen heroes, a hallway filled with weapons of fallen warriors that were part of the clan. The four kids walked around the area, looking for weapons that matched the characters they were dressed as.

"UH BAT!" Cassie shouted as she picks up a grey colored bat with words written in Japanese. Cassie swings the weapon in the air. The bat was half her size, but she seems to be able to hold it well. Takeda found a sword that looked similar to Katana's from the movie. Takeda smiles as he shows the sword to Jacqui, the small girl pokes at the metal blade and smiles. Making Takeda smile at her reaction. Jin was looking for a gun but did not find one, so instead he picks up a bow and arrow. Jacqui looks at everyone before frowning. Poison Ivy doesn't have a weapon, and this made Jacqui sad.

"Don't be sad Jacqui!" Takeda shouted as he looks around the room. He then sees a floating wagon near the entrance. He grabs the wagon and makes Jacqui sit in, he then pushes the towards the entrance.

"LETS GO FIGHT OFF SOME BAD GUYS!" Takeda shouted, he then receives a pat from Cassie bat on his head.

"I'm the leader!" Cassie shouted.

"Yea right!" Jin shouted. "Havent you seen the movie!? Deadshot the leader!" Jin said before looking at Jacqui. "And why is she poison ivy? She's not even in the movie!"

"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are BEST friends! Also there were no Enchantress costume." Cassie said. "But were all part of Batman world! So shut up and follow me!" Cassie shouted as she points the bat at Jin.

"You wanna fight!" Jin shouted as he raises the bow and arrows at Cassie. Cassie raises the bat in a fighting position. Takeda frowns in worry as they watched their friends about the fight. Cassie raises the bat as if she was going to swing, but was stopped mid-way when a fist went flying to her face, Jin stops his attack as well when a fist hits him. The two kids then fall to the ground. Jacqui whips the blood from her fist before grabbing Cassie and Jin, and then throwing them onto the wagon, she then looks at Takeda and said:

"I'm hungry." Jacqui said, Takeda smile as stars appear in his eyes. He runs over to the wagon and shoves Cassie and Jin out of the wagon. Jacqui blushes and smile as she takes a seat in the wagon. Takeda then pushes the wagon out the room. Leaving Cassie and Jin on the ground in pain.

(Scorpion and Johnny)

The two adults ran to the main hall of the temple, both looking tired and annoyed.

"Have you found them?" Scorpion asked Johnny, the movie star shakes his head no.

"Shoot, I do not feel right putting the barrier on without knowing their location." Scorpion said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Once the barrier is up, anyone who enters it is killed by a storm of arrows." Scorpion explained, making Johnny eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Okay, I need to find the kids…" Johnny said, but before he could leave he heard a loud crash nearby. Johnny looks at Scorpion with a worried expression. Scorpion groans before saying:

"Please let that be the children…"

(The hall of fallen heroes)

Takeda and Jacqui were eating rice and fish, while Cassie and Jin pouted in the corners of the hall. Takeda was feeding Jacqui her rice since she couldn't use chop sticks. As the two ate, Cassie stares up at the roof and heard footsteps coming towards them. Cassie looks at the entrance of the hallway in worry. The door swings open, reviling three figures. A woman with black hair dressed in pink, a woman dressed in yellow with big heels, and a man dressed in purple. The woman in pink stared down at Cassie, glaring at the child.

"You look familiar, tell me your name." The woman in pink asked.

"You first lady!" Cassie shouted at the woman in pink. The mere sight of her sent chills up Jacqui spine. The woman in yellow smirks at the child remarks, while the one in pink chuckles before saying:

"Mileena, my name is Mileena. And over there is Tanya and Rian, my friends." Mileena said. "Now tell me your name child."

"My name is Cassie Cage!" Cassie answered with her chin held up high. Mileena smiles before looking at her servants. "That wizard did not fail. I wish I hadn't kill him now."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked the lady in yellow.

"Little boy, you and your friends are going to come with us and be part of our family." Tanya said as she leans forward to grab Jin, only to be stopped by Cassie bat smacking her hand.

"Were not going anywhere!" Cassie shouted. Mileena just smiled at the small child's words.

"Oh silly girl, you don't have a choice." Mileen said, she bends over to pick up Cassie, but was stopped when Cassie bat slammed right in between her legs. Making the woman grown in pain as she falls to her knee's. It was then the children ran out the room. Well, three out of four of them ran, Takeda was pulling the wagon Jacqui was sitting in. They ran all the way down to the entrance of the temple, they opened the doors to the large room and saw ninja's fighting weird vampire looking creatures. Takeda closes the doors and looks at his friends.

"WERE DOOMED! KREEPY (I did a MK think! I spelled Creepy with a K! ) LADY GONNA GET US!" Takeda shouted. "I NO WANNA BE EVIL!"

"I'm not gonna be evil!" Cassie shouted as she swings her bat in the air. "I have an idea! Follow me." The small girl shouted, she then leads her team out the room. At the very second, Johnny and Scorpion came walking into the room with bruises and cuts.

"I could have sworn I saw them in here!" Johnny said in a huff.

"So did we!" Mileena said as she and her comrades enter the room. "Say goodbye to your child Cage, for when I get her, she shall be my servant."

"The hell?" Johnny asked.

"Your TEAM is strong; I want them for my own. I sent that wizard to lure them into the temple to turn them into children. Then they would be delivered to me, where I would erase their memories and make them my eternal guardians." Mileena said. "Your daughter mysteries green power, Jin magic, Takeda telekinesis and Jacqui strength! I would be unstoppable."

"Its a shame you're going to die here then." Johnny said as he launches after her, but was stopped when Tanya cuts it. Rain charged after Scorpion, while those two fought off the worried guardians, Mileena makes her way to the room the children ran into. It was the training hall in the temple, the room was filled with dummies and punching bags. Mileena walks around the room, scanning the area for the children until she found one. Takeda, he was trying to climb the air vent at the end of the room. Mileena smiles to herself as she grabs Takeda by his collar and held him close to her face.

"You shall be first." She said, only for the child to giggle and say:

"I don't think sooo!" Takeda said with a smile as he points behind Mileena. The woman looks over her shoulder to see Jacqui standing on top of Cassie shoulder, who was standing on Jin shoulders, holding a mallet in her hands. She swings the hammer like weapon down right on Mileena face, making the woman fall down to the ground and let Takeda go. The small boy ran out of Mileena sight, the others did the same as well. Mileena pulls out her blades as she looks around the area.

"Come out and play little ones! I promise I won't bite!" She said as she pulls her mask down, showing off her hideous teeth. The very next second, a bucket filled with bee's went flying down to her head. Jin laughs as he opens a window for the bees to fly through. Mileena grabs the bucket and throws it at Jin, hitting the poor child in the forehead. While her back was Cassie and Jacqui ties her shoe laces together, so by the time she notices them and tried to capture them, she fell hard to the ground. The four kids laugh at the woman's failure, mush to her dismay. She lies on the ground, not moving an inch, making Jin and Jacqui think that she might be hurt. So the two kids walk over to her and poke her, Jin used the bow he took from the hall, and Jacqui used the Katana Takeda took from the hall.

"KIDS!" Johnny shouted as he walks through the door, behind him was Sonya, Kenshi, Jax, Scorpion and Raiden.

"MOMMA!" Cassie shouted as she runs to her mother. The grown woman scoops her child into her arms, holding the small girl tightly. Jin rolled his eyes, looking away from Mileena, Jacqui does the same. Giving Mileena the chance to grab Jacqui by her small head. The Endiona then pulls her blade's out and holds it towards Jacqui neck. Everyone in the room stares in panic as the small child begins to screams.

"Enough of this! Where is Tanya and Rain!?" Mileena shouted. Jacqui twist and turns and tries to get out of Mileena grip, the young woman just wrapped her arms around the small child. Holding her close to her body.

"They flee'd, leaving you here with your DEAD army." Raiden said in anger, Mileena grip on Jacqui tightens as she looks around the room. She was trapped like a mouse in a cage. Jax slowly reaches for his gun, making Mileena smile a little.

"Go for your fire arm, how many bullets do think your daughter can take?" Mileena asked the man, making Jax hand leave his side. "I am leaving, if any of you even try to attack me, the first thing to go will be her pretty eyes."

"Mileena!" Sonya shouted at Mileena. The Endiona looks at Sonya, the blonde woman was putting her guns to the ground as she approaches the two. "Look, just put the child down, and I will let you leave here alive." Sonya said as she walks towards the woman. Mileena was walking backwards.

"I do not believe you." Mileena said. "And if you make another step, I will bite her face off." She said, making Sonya stop walking towards her. Jacqui begins to cry again, her head and her neck hurted and Takeda was the only one who could see this, and it made him mad.

"PUT JACQUI DOWN!" Takeda shouted at the woman, making Mileena glare at the boy.

"Silence! I will eat her face!" Mileena shouted at the boy, but that did not stop Takeda tantrum fit. The weapon rack behind Mileena started to shack violently at Takeda words as he argued with the grown woman. After many words were exchanged, Mileena removes her mask and hiss at the boy.

"I SAID SILENCE!" She shouted before opening her mouth. "OR I BITE HER FUCKING FACE OFF!" Mileena shouted. The words hurt Takeda heart pretty badly to the point the small boy opens his mouth and screams. A loud scretching sound came out of his mouth, it was so loud that everyone in the room had to cover their ears. Mileena refuse to let go of Jacqui, her eyes were glued to the group in front of her. She didn't notice the shelve of swords falling down to the ground behind her. But Kenshi did, without hesitation, he uses his powers to lift one of the swords and stabs Mileena stomach. The woman groans and moans in pain as she drops Jacqui to the ground. The small girl runs to her father quicker than any six-year-old he has ever seen. Once all the kids were safely in the family gasped, they were taken out the room.

(Johnny house)

"Well, today has been one hectic day!" Johnny said as he pulls a bottle of whisky out of his fridge. After the whole Mileena ordeal, Scorpion thought it be best if the children stayed someplace else since he was busy cleaning dead bodies for the night. So Johnny offered to take the kids in for the night. Even Jacqui, who for some weird reason wanted to be near Takeda. In fact she was brushing his hair as they watched TV in the family room. Sonya, Kenshi and Jax all agreed it be best if the kids remained at Johnny's' till the potion was done.

"I call first shot." Sonya said, making Johnny look at her and chuckle.

"What makes you think you deserve first shot?" Johnny asked.

"Play your cards right, and you might get laid tonight." Sonya said with a smirk on her face. Johnny wasted no time pouring her a shot glass. He then gives one to Jax and Kenshi. Sonya drinks her shot in a second before grabbing the bottle and pouring in another one. Kenshi sighs before looking at his friends to say:

"Friends…I think I might keep Takeda the way he is." Kenshi said, making everyone at the table looked at him in shock.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because I feel that the universe has given me a second chance on my son. Why waste it?" Kenshi asked his friends. "This time I could be in his life, maybe…not raise him so much as a solider. Give him…as you Americans say, give him the American dream."

"And make him a lawyer?" Jax asked in disbelief. Making Kenshi look in his direction to ask:

"If you had a second chance at your daughter, would you raise her different? So that she does not join the special forces." Kenshi asked, Jax was about to answer, but he closed his mouth to think about the question.

"You do have a point." Jax said, making Johnny stare at the two men as if they lost their mind.

"Are you two insane, these aren't our choices!" Johnny said. "These kids are adults, they lived their lifes and made their choices. You can't do that to them."

"Why not?" Sonya asked her ex-husband. Johnny looked at her as if she lost her mind. "I want a second chance at Cassie now that I think about. I know now that I can handle my work and a kid at the same time. And I am somewhat young."

"Sonya, Cassie is an adult. We are no longer responsible for our kid's life's." Johnny said, Sonya opens her mouth to respond, but was stopped when a loud pop sound interrupted her. The adults look in the living room and saw white powder everywhere. In fear, they ran to the living to check on their kids, only to gasp at the sight of four young adults coughing the smoke out of their lungs. Cassie looks around the area before asking:

"Why are we in my house, and why am I in a Harley Quinn costume?" Cassie asked as she stares down at her costume.

"I don't know…" Jacqui spoke as she stared down at her green leafy dress costume. "But I sudden;y have the urge to eat pizza. Anyone else feeling that way?" Jacqui asked her comrades, the other three adults nodded their heads before leaving the area to go get pizza. Leaving three wide eye'd adults left in the room. Kenshi sighs before saying:

"I guess it was not permanent."

 ** _Kikkie: YAY! ITS FININSHED. Such a long story huh!? I saw this fan art and it made me thing of this story, anyway, R &R! And thank you again for reading!_**


End file.
